Lo mejor se hace esperar
by Yiemvi Shiraiwa
Summary: Ryoma se fue por unos años al volver no lo hace solo sino con un par de personas para bien o mal de la pareja. Al pasar el tiempo ciertos pasados seran revelados y llegaran personas con malos propositos. RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

hola espero que les guste este fic que e subido despues de muchos intenos lean y dejen comentarios plis

**Lo mejor se hace esperar**

**Capítulo 1 Iniciando**

Un día cualquiera o eso creerían muchos pero con una tremenda lluvia que no paraba desde hace unas horas acompañando la tristeza de cierta persona que había esperado suficiente tiempo su regreso.

Una chica cabello hermoso y largo por el muslo de color rojizo alilado que llevaba hecho una simba alta hermosa de rasgos finos piel clara y figura esbelta envidiable producto de horas de ejercicios y entrenamientos y unos ojos color turquesa que tenia una mirada penétrate que incluso intimidaba y alta suele ser sádica e indecisa en algunas ocasiones.

-Mira Ryoma llegamos a Japón, no te trae recuerdos – comenta la chica que lo acompañaba -ojala hubiera estado contigo.- suspira triste

-mmmmmmmmmmm- dice ryoma sin prestarle atención.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre- dice ella

Al bajar del avión caminaron por el aeropuerto esperando a que bajaran su equipaje

-Oye y donde esta- decía preocupada mientras se daba vueltas robre sus talones para buscar a la persona que se supone que debería de estar cuidando.

Salió corriendo a buscar por los lugares que había pasado.

Ryoma se extraño al no ver a su acompañante a su lado.

-Donde se ha metido?- pregunta para si mismo.

En un lugar del aeropuerto una chica desesperada buscaba a su hermano.

-Donde estas, donde estas Ryotaro hermano estúpido-

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no noto cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Hubiera terminado en el suelo si ese desconocido no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo justo antes de tocar el suelo por la espalda.

-lo lamento dis- iba a continuar la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-el que debería disculparse seria yo, estaba distraído y no te vi lo lamento- dijo sonriente Syusuke con sus ojos cerrados y de forma calmada liberándola de su agarre.

A aquella persona la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde. Supuso que lo mejor era despedirse y seguir con su búsqueda. Pero noto la razón por la que este se distrajo traía en su mano una revista de lo que mas le gustaba…el tenis.

-disculpa aceptada, tu practicas tenis- pregunto ilusionada ya que así tendría con alguien nuevo que practicar.

Syusuke abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, y se encontró con un hermoso ángel ante noto que tenia la vista fija en la revista por lo cual no pudo ver sus ojos, al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho la pelirroja decidió responderle

- mmmmm si, tu también- pregunta feliz ante la posibilidad de practicar con ella

- me encanta pero no soy muy buena- miente descaradamente porque si era buena gano muchos torneos femeninos.

-oooooooooo si quieres puedo practicar contigo soy muy bueno que dices- pregunta con su habitual sonrisa

- claro me encantaría cuando y donde-dice muy entusiasmada

- tu eres la dama que necesita ser enseñada tu decídelo- anuncia respetuosamente

- me encantaría poder hacerlo pero soy nueva acabo de llegar de América y nunca había venido a Japón mmm preferiría que tu me digas donde puedo verte- dice de forma sincera

- o bueno que te parece si te veo mañana en las canchas de tenis callejeras eso de las 5 de la tarde le preguntas a cualquier persona que conozcas son muy conocidas- dijo el castaño-por cierto vienes sola o acompañada

Ella abrió sus ojos al recordar que debía buscar a alguien.

-Demonios me he olvidado y si estoy acompañada, nos vemos mañana adiós-se estaba alejando

- no me presente son Fuji Syusuke- hablo fuerte

-Fue un placer adiós dijo corriendo del lugar a continuar su búsqueda.

El castaño volvió donde se suponía que debían de estar sus compañeros del seigaku pero solo encontró a Tezuka sentado allí, se dio la vuelta y noto que el resto del equipo estaba detrás de él. Momoshiro , eiji, oishi, kaido, inuiy taka que se les había vuelto costumbre espiar

-fuji vinimos aquí a buscar a ryoma no buscar chicas- comento riendo momoshiro

- pero que dicen yo solo la salude- comento descubierto el genio de seigaku

-no nos engañas fuji tienes una cita con ella mañana lo escuchamos todo – comento feliz eiji

-si ahora ya sé que voy a hacer mañana no es cierto eiji- dice momo con mirada cómplice a eiji

Aparece inui detrás de el

-existe un 99 porciento de que todos nosotros exceptuando tezuka taka y oishi querremos estar allí- dice inui con un sonrisa extraña.

- pero que dicen ella dijo que no era muy buena no deberíamos espiarla mas bien deberíamos ayudarla ya que ella ama el tenis- dijo de forma comprensiva oishi

-asunto arreglado los que puedan ir mañana a las 5 de la tarde alas canchas callejeras a a ayudar a una amante del tenis que este presente burning-Dice kawamura de repente con una raqueta en su mano quien sabe de donde saco.

-si quieren vayan suspira derrotado fuji ya que el desea haber tenido una cita con aquella chica

-oigan hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo mejor vayámonos tenemos otras cosas que hacer- habla con voz autoritaria tezuka

-si capitán -dicen todos al unsinio

_-otro año que no vienes echizen no piensas cumplir tu promesa-_ pensaba tezuka mientras salían de aeropuerto a sus hogares ya que la lluvia había cesado

les digo algo en vez de tirarme tomates denselo al primer mendigo que encuentre ya dejen comentarios plis bye :P y espero que los comentarios superen a cuatro plis bye


	2. Chapter 2 Rencuentro o algo parecido

ningun comentario no sean malos aunquesea un me gusto o un es horrible cualquiera lo acepto y Pot no me pertenece .. desgraciadamente bueno lean y dejen rewies

**Capítulo 2 Reenncuentro o algo parecido**

Volviendo con la chica de cabello largo en el aeropuerto que se encontraba muy cerca de una de las salidas

-oye kokoro a donde vas tan aprisa- dice de forma burlona una voz conocida entre la multitud de personas

La nombrada se dirige a la voz.

-Se podría saber donde estabas ryotaro e estado buscándote mucho no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve- dice de forma fría y dura pero cansada

-ya tranquila no te enojes pero ryoma me encontró primero cúlpale a el por no haberte llamado – dijo de forma tranquila se hizo a un lado para mostrar al aludido

Ryotaro era de estatura mediana cabello largo como el de fuji incluso un poco mas de color azul verdoso ojos color ámbar igual que ryoma es algo engreído pero es generoso amable y apacible

Ryoma conociendo a kokoro preferia que se fueran de una vez antes que comiencen una pelea en plena aeropuerto.

-ya kokoro vámonos a mi casa y de paso te compro helado- intento persuadirla ryoma

-de acuerdo siempre con eso me convences- dijo serena kokoro

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo lugar donde se alojarían en el camino todos fueron callados exceptuando kokoro que cada letrero que veía lo leia en voz alta buscando un lugar donde saciar su deseo.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

-mira sakuno otra tienda vamos tengo mi cita con horio dijiste que acompañarías a buscar ropa- dice tomoka muy animada

- de acuerdo y mas de paso compramos helados se me han antojado- dijo de forma triste sakuno

- sigue triste, ryoma porque te fuiste ella no es la misma desde que te fuiste, seguro que esta pensando de nuevo en el- peno muy preocupada tomoka que ya no hallaba que hacer para animarla

Caminaron un buen rato aprovechando que la lluvia había parado buscando en cada tienda que hallaban comprando muchas cosas.

-Mira sakuo seguro que con este se queda prendido de mi- decía muy alegre tomoka que lucia un hermoso vestido azul marino brillante hasta la rodilla escote strapless (creo que se escribe haci)

Te queda hermoso tomoka-dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose al pensar en lo ultimo dicho por tomoka

Al salir de la última tienda estaban de ida a la casa de sakuno ya que esa noche dormirían juntas, pararon en una heladería.

-oye sakuno hemos esperado mucho tiempo porque crees que se tardan- dijo tomoka intentando abrir paso a una conversación

Sakuno desde la ida de ryoma comenzó a ser mas callada ya no hablaba sus notas bajaron considerablemente ya no sonreía y cada vez que le hacían acuerdo de él se echaba a llorar porque crea que jamás podría volver al verlo y había perdido su oportunidad.

-Mucho tiempo- dijo sakuno suspirando y poniendo cara melancólica

Hay no metí la pata se ha vuelto a acordar de él pensó preocupada tomoka

-sabes tomoka a pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue ryoma y y yyy he decidido olvidarlo así ya no me causara dolor- dijo de forma dudosa y triste sakuno

-así me gusta sakuno olvídate de él que el pasado ya no importa mira al futuro y porque no haceptas alguna de las muchas citas que te han propuesto- dijo una tranquila y animada tomoka

-lo pensare sabes en serio se están tardando mucho voy a ir a ver y traigo los helados mas dijo sakuno levantándose de su asiento para ir al lugar mencionado

Sakuno había cambiado en la forma de su cuerpo se había formado de buena forma se había vuelto hermosa sus rasgos se habían hecho mas finos y había crecido considerablemente haciendo que sea comparada con un hermoso ángel. Tomoka igual se había vuelto hermosa pero no tanto. Sumire rysaky y tomoka mantenían a raya al os chicos que estaban detrás de sakuno para que no le hicieran daño.

Al llegar a la parte donde se escogen helados ala entrada pudo ver a la causante del retraso era una chica la llamo la atención su cabellera que era un poco mas largo que la de ella y que tenia un peinado parecido. Noto que esta no hallaba por que sabor decidirse por lo cual la persona que atendía estaba borrando escribiendo borrando y escribiendo de nuevo

-mmm sabor chocolate no, frutilla soy alérgica ala frutilla mm vainilla aaa que desesperación no sé que elegir- decía algo alterada

Sakuno pensó que se parecía a ella solía pasarle lo mismo le costaba elegir

-Apúrate kokoro no tenemos todo el día también tiene que atender a otras personas- dio algo preocupado ryotaro ya que casi siempre se metían en problemas por kokoro por su dificultad de elección

- ya se quiero de uva tiene, no cierto- dice kokoro de una buena vez

-si aquí tiene-dijo la persona que atendía queriendo librarse lo mas rápido posible de ella.

-Gracias- dijo de forma tierna kokoro

Una vez que kokoro consiguió su helado a sakuno se lo dieron también y se estaban dirigiendo a la misma dirección y chocaron las dos derramándose los helados encima de sus ropas y cayéndose

-hay lo siento no te vi- dijo kokoro de forma apenada

- no importa yo tampoco te vi- dijo sonrojada de vergüenza sakuno

Ryotaro que habia ido a ayudar a su hermano tras mirar a sakuno pudo ver que era igual de hermosa que su hermana a quien quería mucho y termino estupefacto ante tal desplegué de belleza de ambas.

-hay no, no tengo ropa-pensó en voz alta sakuno que se apeno al haber dicho esto

- tranquila yo te presto mira que te parece s vamos a los baños a cambiarnos ya vemos que te hace- dijo muy feliz kokoro por ayudarla

- de acuerdo- dijo sakuno dirigiéndose al baño

-ryotaro cierra la boca y deja de babear- rio kokoro al ver en el estado en el que estaba su hermano

- pero que has dicho- dijo asustado ryotaro al verse descubierto

-tranquilo no le diré a ryoma ella te a gustado no es cierto- dijo de forma comprensiva kokoro recibiendo un si de ryotaro

Tomoka no logro evitar escuchar esto

-disculpen hola mm ustedes conocen a ryoma- pregunto curiosa tomoka

- si lo conocemos- fue lo ultimo en decir kokoro pensando que ella era una de esas locas fanáticas que no lo dejaban en paz a ryoma. Quien extrañamente había desaparecido antes de que llegaran a la heladería

En el baño

-que vergüenza sigo siempre hago tonterías- pensaba muy preocupada sakuno mirándose en el espejo

-hola estas aquí- pregunto al entrar al baño kokoro

- si estoy aquí lo siento no me fije lo siento- decía apenada sakuno

-tranquila no pasa nada estamos en la misma ten te presto esto – dijo kokoro pasándole un vestido de tiros hasta debajo de la rodilla muy parecido al que ya tenia

-gracias dijo mientras entraba a un baño y se lo ponía

-oye sabes creo que no nos hemos presentado yo soy Ryusaki Sakuno y tu – pregunto una vez ya lista

- eee bueno mira yyo aa puedes llamarme kokoro- dijo nerviosa kokoro

-ee de acuerdo una pregunta- dijo sonrojándose sakuno- y porque no me dijiste tu apellido

-bueno veras ee soy parientes de un par de personas que siempre que digo mi apellido sus fans no me dejan en paz hasta conseguir un autógrafo y no quiero llamarte chismosa pero siempre que lo digo al rato estoy rodeada de sus fans-decía intranquila kokoro

- tranquila te entiendo, ya kokoro, no es cierto oye pareces nueva no eres de por aquí- pregunta sakuno intentando entablar conversación

-si soy nueva- cambio su tono de voz a uno muy amigable kokoro-llegue hoy y quiero asistir a alguna secundaria de aquí pero no se cual, si no me equivoco las clases comienzan en dos días no es verdad- dice muy rápidamente kokoro

Kokoro es muy amigable me recuerda a mi pero asusta un poco quizás la invite mejor le doy mi secundaria para que pasemos clases juntas-pensaba sakuno antes de responder

-Si comienzan en dos días que te parece si vas a seishun gakuen yo estoy ahí es una buena escuela y se destaca en varios deportes-comento muy animada sakuno con la esperanza de que kokoroaceptara

-oye creo que e escuchado que esa es una buena escuela oye cambiando de tema te gusta el tenis- pregunto muy animado kokoro

-si me encanta pero aun me falta mucho que rayos he dicho-pregunto en voz alta sakuno ya que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba aquella frase

-estoy segura de quien es esa frase – pensó kokoro tras lo dicho por la peliroja

-OK sakuno mira te invito a venir mañana a las 5 de la tarde a las canchas callejeras de tenis ya que voy a practicar con un amigo y mis hermanos si quieren, quieres venir no quiero ser la única chica-comento casi suplicando kokoro

-mm de acuerdo – respondió sakuno mientras salían del baño

-espero verte mañana y el vestido si quieres quédatelo adiós- dijo kokoro mientras se alejaba de la heladería con ryotaro

-oye como eso de verte mañana con con con .. como se llama la chica- dijo interrogativo ryotaro

-se nota que te gusto se llama sakuno y si quieres me acompañas mañana voy a ir a entrenar con un chico quiero deshacer a alguien – dijo de forma sádica kokoro y su mirada contribuía a ello

-kokoro le dijiste-pregunto preocupado ryotaro

-no tranquilo no se lo he dicho oye y ryoma claro si no se me pierde uno es el otro-menciono la pelirroja

-quizás esta en esa tienda de deportes como no le gustan los helados y sabe el tiempo que te tardas en una heladería-menciono el de cabello largo

-cierto vamos-dijo kokoro mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la tienda mencionada

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

-mira momo que te parece mi nueva raqueta- anunciaba muy feliz eiji mientras sostenía a la mencionada

-si es magnifica pero no te parece un poco costosa-dice el chico de cabello lila

-no, es regalo de mi familia-comento despreocupado eiji

-ya vamos que tienes que pagarla-menciono momo mientras se dirigían a la caja a pagar

En su recorrido noto cierta gorra blanca pero volteo y ya no estaba

-Debo de estar alucinando-pensó momo mientras se frotaba los ojos

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

-cuanto tiempo se tardaran esos en la heladería será mejor que vea que puedo comprar-pensaba cierto peli verde

Después de estar rondando un rato encuentra las revistas que desea y lleva consigo dos pelotas nuevas se acerca ala caja a cancelar y un grito lo alerta

-¡mira momo es el ochibi ha vuelto!-dice no mejor grita eiji antes de abalanzarse sobre el aludido.

- soy feliz sé que no estoy loco-comento momo llorando estilo anime antes de unirse a eiji y seguir abrazándolo

-sempais me están asfixiando- articulo como pudo ryoma

-es que después de tantos años de espera has vuelto-comenta momo de forma teatral mientras lo libera al mismo tiempo que eiji

-ochibi has vuelto como te fue porque tardaste tanto porque no llamaste vas a estar en seigaku no es cierto-preguntaba eiji muy rapido

-muchas preguntas además tengo que irme- dijo ryoma mientras pagaba lo que tenia al igual que eiji

-que como que vas si acabas de llegar eso no se hace ryoma-comento alterado momo seguido de eiji

-no no es eso tengo que ir a mi casa-comento calmado el príncipe

Un poco lejos de aquel lugar

-sakuno date prisa que perdemos el tren- decia tomoka al notar la distracción de su amiga

-espera tomoka es que e visto a –decia silenciosamente sakuno

Estoy segura que lo e visto muy segura que raro me prometo olvidarme de el y lo veo ya deja de alucinar cosas sakuno- se reprimia ella misma en el tren de ida a su casa ya que no tenia mucho tiempo

Volviendo a las afueras de la tienda

-ryoma -escucho un grito a unos metros detrás de el

hasta aqui el capi una pregunta quien grito? que pasa despues? comenten y les dire


	3. Chapter 3 Promesas y decisiones

**hola estoy de regreso les hago untrato mientras mas rewies me manden mas rapido actualizo y si mas rapido actualizo mas fics subo que les parecea y tengo a algien aqui para dar los disclaimer**

**-hola- se escucha gritar a una chica pelirroja con destellos lilas- a yi le gusta que lean sus historias pero si no lo hacen prometo hacer sufrir a ryoma captaron todas- todo esto lo dijo rapido y algo furiosa**

**-no se supone que ibas a dar los diclaimer**

**-a si perdon Pot no le pertenece a yi por que si hacifuera me hubiera puesto de - en ese mismo intante le tapa la boca entre eso puede decir- de ryoma- depues que la deja sin respiracion **

**-e la proxima ryoma dara disclaimer de verdad que esta loca lean y dejen rewies bya**

**Capítulo 3 Promesas y desiciones**

Volviendo a las afueras de la tienda

-Ryoma -escucho un grito a unos metros detrás de el

-O no los olvide- dijo nervioso suspirando Ryoma sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba

-Oye momo ella acaso no es – pregunto Eiji extrañamente callado

-Si es ella-respondió momo

-Ryoma como es eso de que nos olvidaste apúrate que tenemos que irnos así hola- dijo de forma rápida Kokoro ante momo y Eiji antes de arrastrar a Ryoma de allí

-Kokoro espera, por lo menos deja que nos presente a sus amigos-dijo Ryotaro para calmarla

-de acuerdo preséntanos- dice Kokoro mientras libera a Ryoma y lo arroja a momo y Eiji

-OK él es Ryotaro y está loca de aquí es Kokoro, Kokoro Ryotaro Momo Eiji-dice de forma molesta Ryoma al obedecer al pedido del joven

-No soy loca pero igual, mucho gusto me alegra saber que Ryoma hiso amigos bueno hasta luego bye y tu Ryoma –dice Kokoro para luego alejarse con Ryoma

-Fue un gusto conocerlos espero poder volver a verlos bye-dice Ryotaro mientras va detrás de Kokoro y Ryoma para luego subirse al bus que iba con destino cerca de la casa de Ryoma

Tras la ida de estos, Momo y Eiji quedaron un poco sorprendidos

-Oye momo viste la forma de como esa chica trataba al ochibi –dijo Eiji casi como un susurro después de que ambos salieran de su trance

-Me parecía que esa chica era- dijo momo tras pasar unos segundos de silencio-no no puede ser ella es –decía momo muy alterado

-La novia del ochibi-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándose frente a frente

Para fortuna de ellos no había nadie cerca y se habían alejado unas cuadras de la tienda de deportes

Un momento después de que ellos hayan vuelto en si

-No puedo creerlo Ryoma al fin está dejando de ser joven que buen inicio teniendo una novia que te parece Eiji si mañana los presentamos oficialmente ante el resto del equipo- dice momo con una sonrisa picara

-Excelente idea momo ya que ochibi nunca lo diría ahorrémosle el trabajo de hacerlo como buenos sempais que somos- dice Eiji de la misma forma que momo

-Fuji va a estar triste- dice Eiji haciendo ademan teatral

- Si… pena de Fuji ya se la gano Ryoma y yo que creí que yo tendría oportunidad- dice momo fingiendo llorar

-Me encantaría saber qué pensaría Ann de eso- dijo Eiji mientras se alejaba de allí

Momo tras oír lo dicho por el neko se puso muy nervioso sabiendo lo que podría hacerle Ann y al ver que su amigos se alejaba del lugar comenzó a correr y a perseguirlo

-Eiji mas te vale no hacerlo no tienes idea de lo que me puede hacer ella y peor su hermano-dice momo algo asustando persiguiendo a su sempai creyendo que así lo callaría

-O que excelente idea me has dado se lo voy a decir los dos tachibana- eiji dice esto subiendo un bus que estaba partiendo

-Nooooo no lo hagas Eiji senmpai-decia rendido momo mientras veía alejarse el bus de su amigo que podría acarrearle muchos problemas

Momo confiando de que Eiji lo había dicho para molestarlo acto seguido se fue a su casa ya que estaba oscureciendo

Vaya así que Ryoma tiene novia como se lo tomara Sakuno mm debemos estar a su lado para ayudarla- decía momo en sus pensamientos

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

Sakuno había llegado a su casa pero estaba algo perturbada así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacia

Al llegar su madre la recibo ya que su padre llegaría en algunas horas

Una vez en su habitación Sakuno estaba descargando todo lo que Tomoka le había obligado a comprar y en eso se percata que aún seguía vestida con lo que Kokoro le había prestado

Inmediatamente se cambió puso a la lavadora el vestido de Kokoro junto con el suyo y otra ropa más que tenia

Mm practicar tenis con esa chica debe ser agradable pensaba Sakuno

-Sakuno ven a tu habitación- le llamaba la estridente voz de Tomoka sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ya voy- dice Sakuno mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Esta estaba pintada con un color rosa palo y algunas franjas horizontales en blanco

-Que pasa Tomoka-pregunta algo confundida Sakuno

- Como que que me pasa Sakuno olvidas que hoy es el último día que te veré y tú te quedas sumergida en tus pensamientos- dice muy triste Tomoka

Claro cómo pudo olvidarlo Tomoka le había dicho hace una semana que tenía que viajar a Inglaterra en a la una de la madrugada del dia siguiente por que el padre de Tomoka, Yuu Osakada encontró un trabajo mucho mejor en su tierra natal

-Lo siento Tomoka me había olvidado- mencionaba Sakuno invadida por la tristeza que no sabía lo que decía solo lo que su corazón pensaba- estuve muy distraída ya que creo que he visto a Ryoma y- no pudo continuar primero porque se dio cuenta de lo había dicho y segundo el grito de Tomoka la asusto

-Que que viste a Ryoma donde cuando por que no me lo dijiste- decía Tomoka muy feliz dejando atrás su tristeza

Sakuno le conto a detalle todo desde que salió de la heladería hasta que subió al tren y la razón por la cual no le había podido decir

-vaya ósea que Ryoma está aquí no puedo creerlo – después de un largo respiro departe de Tomoka- lástima que ya no voy a estar aquí

Luego mientras oscurecía las dos inseparables amigas estuvieron charlando de todo lo que harían olvidando la razón de su anterior tristeza

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Kokoro Ryotaro y Ryoma habían llegado a la casa de este último

Ya les había alcanzado la noche y el horizonte daba un hermoso espectáculo de tonos naranjas y rojos

-Mm que hermoso querido Ryoma que hay para comer-pregunta Kokoro entrando a la casa ya que había estado afuera

-Ya deja de llamarme así Kokoro – dice roma sonrojándose y tapándose con su gorra- y no hay comida si te has dado cuenta

-Por qué te sonrojas si eres mi querido …- iba a continuar Kokoro pero es interrumpida

-Por qué lo dices tú y todavía no me acostumbro- dice Ryoma sumamente avergonzado al tener que decirle eso a ella

Mientras ambos sostenían una charla sobre el precio de las raquetas entra Ryotaro

-Ya ustedes dos vengan Ryoma llévanos a un lugar en el que podamos ir a comer y como somos tus invitados espero que sea un buen lugar-dice Ryotaro de forma calmada y autoritaria tras haber tenido un cambio de humor repentino

-OK síganme solo una hamburguesa y luego ustedes se compran- dice Ryoma conociendo la forma de comer de sus invitados

Los tres salieron rumbo a la hamburguesería después de comer extrañamente poco se habían quedado a hablar claro que Ryoma con sus particulares monosílabos

Kokoro de regreso noto un mapa y ya supo donde eran las dichosas canchas de tenis para ir mañana

Llegaron y se acostaron y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Sonó su alarma anunciando que era hora de despertarse e ir con su amiga al aeropuerto

Después de llorar en todo el camino y prometiéndose que se hablarían por lo menos una vez al día

Tras haber subido todas las maletas y eso se anunció su vuelo

-Hasta luego Tomoka espero que cumplas con tus promesas- artículo como pudo Sakuno para luego volver a llorar

-tranquila Sakuno intentare venir de visita cada mes con mis ahorros y espero que tú también me visites y te voy a extrañar hasta luego Sakuno por que no es una adiós- dijo Tomoka mientras se alejaba

El avión despego Sakuno sintió que una parte de su corazón se iba en el y se decidió que pase lo que pase cumpliría todas sus promesas cada una de ellas

Al llegar a su casa junto con sus dos padres se dirigió a su habitación y mientras estaba acostada en su cama tratando de saber cómo iba a afrontar el futuro sin su mejor amiga

Se lo prometí a Tomoka te olvidare Echizen te olvidare lo prometo- ensimismada en sus pensamientos quedo profundamente dormida

**respondo rewies **

**mil gracia a anika sukino y si ese es uno de mis grandes defectos**

**y jeez gomez chan lo mismo me pasa a mi aveces y espero que les aya gustado a ambas esta vez correji los errores y ahora no puedo dejar de escribir**

**nos vemos la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola e vuelto perdon por el retrso se suponia que lo subiria en la mañana pero me pillaron y casi me castigan y como les prometi traja a ryoma que dara los disclaimer**

**tsk no quiero-dice ryoma**

**pero lo prometiste- pensando- si no lo haces hare que kokoro te levante todos los dias**

**no no no ya los doy esta histori pertnece a yi pero afortunadamente Pot no, solo adaios sabe que haria ya feliz me voy- y se aleja**

**les digo algo voy a hacer que kokoro lo levante todos los dias lean y sabran a que me refiero dejen rewies por fa no vemos abajo.**

Se lo prometí a Tomoka te olvidare Echizen te olvidare lo prometo- ensimismada en sus pensamientos quedo profundamente dormida.

Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Sakuno después de la ida de su mejor amiga sus padres habían salido temprano a trabajar y no regresarían hasta las ocho de la noche.

Sakuno estuvo todo el día echada en su cama no tenía ganas de comer, ni de levantarse, no había desayunado estaba realmente triste al rato se acordó de la promesa de ir a las canchas de tenis callejeras que le había hecho a Kokoro.

Como si una atracción la uniera al reloj inmediatamente se fijó en él, marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Rápidamente cogió el vestido de Kokoro, ya seco, lo puso en su bolso con la raqueta se ducho se puso un vestido para jugar tenis rosa palo sin mangas hasta el muslo creyendo que solo estarían ellas dos, comió algo ya que si no lo hacía terminaría por desmayarse.

Espero poder divertirme con Kokoro quizás llegue a ser mi amiga- esos eran los pensamientos de Sakuno.

Mientras se marchaba de su casa y se dirigía a las canchas ya que eran las cuatro y media .

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

En una habitación cierto joven dormia tranquilamente, escucho que se abria la puerta y creyo saber quién era.

-Ryoma es que no piensas levantarte- escucho que le decía una voz.

-Kokoro déjame dormir- dijo Ryoma creyendo que era ella

-No me confundas con ella Ryoma soy yo Ryotaro a y me dijo que si no te levantas ahora te levantara ella- dijo Ryotaro en forma de amenaza.

-Dejame dormir – dijo Ryoma para después taparse hasta su cara con su frazada.

Ryotaro se fue de la habitación de Ryoma sin cerrar la puerta.

Ryoma creyendo que ya no vendrían a despertarlo estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando siente unos labios en su mejilla descubierta.

-Kokoro – exclama Ryoma destapándose por completo completamente sonrojado y viendo a Kokoro arrodillada junto a su cama.

Exactamente Kokoro había entrado a su habitación con intenciones de despertarlo con lo cual había tenido éxito.

-Por favor Ryoma no es para tanto si somos- kKokoro no pudo continuar ya que Ryoma la interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé – dijo mientras se levantaba no le gustaba saber que tenía una relación con esa chica.

-Ya además eso es lo que hacen los- otra vez interrumpida Kokoro.

-Eso también lo sé pero no quiero que donde sea que vayamos me andes besando de esa forma-dice Ryoma completamente ruborizado.

-Lo que desees querido- dijo Kokoro guiñándole un ojo mientras bajaba.

-No sé cuánto más logre soportarla – decía Ryoma en sus pensamientos mientras se cambiaba y bajaba.

Desayunaron los tres junto con Nanako en silencio. Terminado el desayuno cada cual se dirigió a hacer quien sabe qué.

Kokoro se puso a leer unas revistas de moda y salió junto con nanako a algunos centros comerciales a comprarse ropa

Ryotaro y Ryoma jugaron un partido muy parejo pero finalmente gano ryoma

-Oye Ryoma se te está haciendo difícil soportar a Kokoro verdad- decía Ryotaro a modo de broma después de que le gano Ryoma mientras tomaba agua de una botella

-Mm ella siempre es así?-pregunta Ryoma

-Bueno al principio era así con migo, pero ahora que se vuelven a ver, supongo que esta así contigo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido porque cuando te viniste a Japón ella estaba muy triste pero después se comportó con migo como está contigo- decía Ryotaro muy serio.

-Ah es por eso – dijo Ryoma

Después entraron a la casa justo en ese momento llegaba Kokoro recargada de bolsas de compra y Nanako solo con una pequeña bolsa.

Ambos la vieron impresionados a Kokoro que parecía que hubiera comprado una bolsa en cada local.

-Hey ustedes dos no me piensan ayudar- les grito Kokoro.

Ambos la ayudaron a subir las incontables compras sin chistar pues conocían el carácter de Kokoro y no querían que lo demostrara.

En todo ese tiempo Nanako hizo un delicioso almuerzo algo americano ya que todos menos ella venían de allí.

Comieron sin hablar menos Kokoro que hablaba de lo hermosa que se vería con su ropa nueva sus zapatos sus accesorios y cada cosa que había comprado.

Al terminar Kokoro ayudo a Nanako a acomodar.

Los dos ambarinos aprovechando que todas estaban ocupadas iniciaron un partido de nuevo a medio partido kokoro llego

-Ryotaro Ryoma que hacen jugando sin decirme -decía muy enojada kokoro ya que los chicos habían jugado sin llamarla.

Ambos sabiendo el problema que se les aproximaba dejaron el partido sin terminar mientras Ryoma entraba

-Ryotaro me prometiste que me acompañarías con Saku no seas malo y acompáñame- dijo casi rogándole Kokoro ya que a Ryoma no lo iba a convencer

- De acuerdo vámonos- dijo Ryotaro entusiasmado y que podría ver a Sakuno otra ves

Después se ducharon y se cambiaron.

Ryotaro estaba con un short negro y una camiseta blanca con azul y una gorra blanca con una r y una raqueta color negro.

Kokoro iba con un vestido deportivo color calipso hasta medio muslo mostrando sus bien formadas piernas una gorra blanca también con una r llevaba su larga cabellera echa una sola simba ambos con tenis blanco.

Se fueron eso de las 4 y media.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Sakuno estaba tan triste por la partida de Tomoka que divagando en sus pensamientos choco contra alguien que antes que esta callera le agarro de tal forma que conectaron sus miradas.

Sakuno al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada ambarina por lo cual creyó que era Ryoma.

-Estas bien- escucho una voz distinta a la de Ryoma una de preocupación al ver ese cabello azul verdoso supo que no era Ryoma al lado de su salvador estaba Kokoro y comprendió que había chocado con el hermano de esta.

-Estas bien -repitieron los dos.

-m a si estoy bien no se preocupen- decía Sakuno mientras era liberada de su salvador. El cual desprendía un aroma agradable a su olfato.

-E Sakuno creo que no te he presentado a mi hermano Ryotaro- dijo Kokoro

Ambos se saludaron luego caminaron Kokoro hablaba que había ido al centro comercial y de cada cosa que compro en este.

Al llegar encontraron a los titulares que habían estado allí desde las tres de la tarde practicando en las canchas de tenis callejeras

Eran momo Eiji, Suichiro, Fuji, Inui y Kaido solo ellos Taka no pudo porque tenía que ayudar a su padre y Tezuka imposible que fuera con ellos.

Ambos jugando dobles hasta que llegaron los chicos.

-Hola Saku- dijeron Momo y Eiji mientras se abalanzaban contra ella.

-Sempais- decía sakuno a medio respirar.

Sakuno desde la partida de Ryoma se juntaba mucho con Momo y Eiji que llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos.

-siempre son así- dijeron dos voces la de Kokoro y Ryotaro.

Momo y Eiji entraron en shok al ver a Kokoro que había llegado junto con Sakuno.

Ambos recordaron haberla visto con Ryoma y como lo trataba ahora que harían ellos con la llegada de estas tres personas que según ellos jamás debieron de haberse juntado.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Genial Kokoro y Ryotaro se fueron Nanako igual y ahora que hago-pensaba Ryoma

Ryoma no los había visto irse ni tampoco sabía el lugar al que iban. Asi que decidio irse a las canchas de tenis a buscar a alguien con quien jugar con su ropa típica sin esperar que se encontrara a personas demasiado conocidas

**nos vemos de nuvo que les parecio si me mandan rewies mañana subo la conti pero sino deben haber por lo menos dos y mil gracias a **

** .gomez **tranquila si quieres que te responda segui leyendo ya espero recibir algun rewie tuyo me animan y otra cosa esto es un ryosaku ahi tienes la respuesta

**AnikaSukino 5d **no seas mala con kokoro y aunque no lo sepas ella como ryotaro son muy fandamentales en este fic

gracias por leer espero que dejen comentarios hasta la proxi bye:P lol lol lol


	5. Chapter 5

**hola me extrañaron se suponis que lo subiria antes y perdonen las faltas de ortografia bueno les explicaria pero me tardaria mas lean y porfa dejen rewies me animan a seguir actualizando nos vemos abajo**

**Capítulo 5 Algo raro  
**

En las afueras de algún aeropuerto de Tokio, al parecer muy transitado estaban dos jóvenes ambos con maletas conversando.

-Shiraihi estás seguro que esto es lo que pidieron mis padres- pregunto algo triste el pelirojo.

-Si ya sabes que no te puedes quedar con ninguno del equipo Kintaro, ya que todos se han mudado y yo me voy hoy- dijo shiraishi le daba pena ver a su kohau triste (creo que se escribe asi)

-No me gusta que mis padres siempre estén de viaje- dijo Kintaro comenzando a hacer berrinche

-Ya tienes quince años para estar en esas no crees-le dijo shiraishi

- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-decia Kin mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Kintaro-decia shiraishi mientras se desvendaba su brazo- ¿quieres morir?-dando un tono tenebroso en su voz.

-Haa no, no quiero, está bien te obedeceré pero no te desenvuelvas el brazo-todo esto lo dijo muy rapido y asustado.

-De acuerdo- mientras se lo envolvía de nuevo- tus padres tienen una amiga en Tokio ella no está, llega mañana, pero te quedaras con sus hijos creo que son de tu edad

- ¿De mi edad? ¿Juegan tenis?-pregunto alegre Kintaro ya que podría divertirse después de todo

-Si todos juegan, ten –decia mientras le daba una nota, era la dirección- pregunta por Kokoro es la mayor ella sabrá que hacer. Bueno adiós kintaro me voy a America.

-¿A america? a entonces si lo ves a koshimae le dices que vuelva para que juegue un partido con el- decía mientras también se levantaba el pelirojo

-A y una cosa llega alii recién a las seis por que han salido, así que date un paseo por la ciudad para conocerla- le decía shiraishi

-Si adiós Shiraishi- decía Kintaro hasta que llego a una esquina al ver en el mapa unas canchas de tenis decidió ir allí con maletas y todo.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Tras que vieron llegar a estas personas, Momo y Eiji se preocuparon mucho, esa chica estaba con Ryoma y ahora con Sakuno de acuerdo algo andaba mal aqui. Esa era su inquietud conocían los sentimientos de la castaña.

Bueno como la mayoría de personas eran desconocidos para los recién llegados, después de saludarse cada uno de los miembros de seigaku se presentó y al tocarle a los recién llegados.

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Kokoro Yamamoto- al decir la última palabra lo dijo como riendo

Ryotaro al escuchar lo dicho por su hermana la miro de forma acusadora ella le dijo algo en un idioma que nadie entendio y después sonrio de forma angelical.

-Tenías que ser- dijo ryotaro enfadado- yo soy Ryotaro Yamamoto me alegra conocerlos

Mismo apellido misma forma de ser la única diferencia sus ojos, quizás eran hermanos estas fueron las ideas que pasaron por la cabeza del neko.

-¿Oigan ustedes son hermanos verdad?- pregunto nuestro querido gatito

-Si lo somos- respondió Ryotaro rogando a quien sea que no hicieran mas preguntas.

Estas palabras al parecer fueron suficientes

-Bueno que les parece si armamos partidos de dobles- decía fuji mientras sacaba unos papeles para elegir las parejas a la azar

-Las formaciones son primer partido momo y eiji contra mi y oishi y segundo partido kokoro con sakuno contra ryotaro y kaido y el arbitro será inui esta bien- todos asintieron al parecer estaban deseosos de jugar de una vez(se supone que los escribiría con sus apellidos pero ustedes ya se los saben)

-A y una cosa chicos el que pierda el partido se tomara mi nuevo jugo de vegetales- dijo Inui mientras sacaba de su bolso una jarra de un liquido verde fosforecente

Tosos los presetes exepto los "yamamoto" y fuji palidecieron.

-E inui sempai si perdemos tomaremos eso- dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa aunque nunca lo había probado sabía lo que provocaba

-si sean chicos o chicas- dijo inui mientras se sentaba en una banca

_O no quiero tomar esa cosa demostrare lo mucho que he mejorado y así no perderé todo lo que me han enseñado momo y Eiji- pensó Sakuno con mucha determinacion_

Tanto Ryotaro como Kokoro no sabían porque todo el equipo palideció, decidieron resolver sus dudas

-¿Porque le temen tanto a ese jugo?- dijo Kokoro pero fue interrumpida

-Es verdad no debe ser tan malo- le continuo Ryotaro dándole dos vasos a Inui para que los llenara

Inui estaba sorprendido por la audacia de esos chicos pero no le gusto que cuestionaran sus "habilidades" gastronómicas

-No lo tomen- dijeron, no gritaron, todos los presentes

-Que de malo puede tener-dijo Kokoro

-Al menos que lo probemos no lo sabremos- le siguió Ryotaro

Los dos tomaron el jugo lo saborearon y…

No pasó nada, se tomaron todo su vaso pero antes de terminarlo

-Te llamas Inui verdad- decía Ryotaro mientras daba vueltas a su vaso-¿a esto le tenían tanto miedo?

-Creo que los nuestros son peores - dijo Kokoro mientras ambos le devolvían los vasos vacios

-Te decimos algo Inui… aun te falta mucho- dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

Todos estaban impresionados ya que no les paso nada. Sobre todo Sakuno y le pregunto a la chica

-E kokoro ¿como fue que no les paso nada?- pregunto sakuno

-A veras nosotros cuando éramos niños, diez años, hacíamos estos jugos e hicimos doce en total cada uno más peor que el otro, y este- mientras apuntaba al jugo se calló y le continúo Ryotaro

- es el número tres, así que estamos acostumbrados a tomarlo, aunque nuestro padre y hermano dice que somos extraterrestres para poder soportarlos- decía Ryotaro lo último a forma de burla

Después de unos minutos conversando comenzó el primer partido

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

En un aeropuerto en estados unidos estaban una pareja, al parecer pronto les tocaría subir al avión

La mujer llamaba continuamente a sus hijos por el celular pero al parecer estaban en silencio así que les dejo mensajes

-Tranquilízate mujer ellos están bien- decía el hombre que era un pervertido de primera que a toda chica que pasaba la miraba

- No es por ellos es que una amiga me dijo que le devolviera el favor hospedando a su hijo por una semana hasta que ellos lleguen y el chico va ir a la casa y Kokoro no lo sabe- decía muy preocupada la mujer

-Seguro deben estar jugando tenis todos siempre apagan su celular- decía muy tranquilo el hombre pero recordó que hospedarían a un chico desconocido y el tenía una hija ambos de quince años con las hormonas alborotadas estarían bajo el mismo techo toda una noche sin nadie que los vigile.

Pasajeros al vuelo 23 se les pide aborden el avión- la voz de la mujer se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto

Ese era el vuelo de la pareja y ambos rápidamente subieron al avión

_Espero que cuiden a su hermana – pensó el hombre algo preocupado ya que quería mucho a su__hija_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Kintaro estuvo media hora, incluso más caminando por la ciudad, no lograba encontrar las canchas de tenis.

Ya rendido se sentó en el césped de una plaz,a pero entre los arbustos pudo ver cierta gorra blanca

-¿Koshimae?-y se dirigió donde vio la gorra

Y si era Ryoma, él había pasado por las canchas de tenis y al ver a sus invitados allí, prefirió irse del lugar lo antes posible. En ese momento se dirigía a su casa pero se detuvo a tomar una ponta

-koshimae- escucho a sus espaldas

-¿que quieres?– le dijo fríamente Ryoma(es algo raro ryoma nunca recuerda a las personas)

-jugar un partido contigo ¿me llevarías a las canchas de tenis?-esto lo dijo como suplicando

Aprovechando esa situación prefirió jugar con Kin en su casa

-Jugare contigo-alegría del pelirojo- pero no en las canchas- le dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa

-e koshimae espérame- decía kin mientras le seguía

Al llegar a su casa que no estaba muy lejos se dirigió a la parte de atrás para jugar un partido comenzó sacando Ryoma y así estuvieron jugando

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

En las canchas de tenis ganaron fuji y oishi, momo y eiji nunca habían jugado juntos y no coordinaban por lo cual perdieron

Ambos tomaron el jugo de vegetales y se desmayaron al instante

En el tiempo que duro el partido ryotaro kokoro y sakuno conversaban de cosas triviales le dijieron a sakuno que estarían en seigaku

Como momo y eiji estaban desmayados no podrían resolver sus dudas respecto a ryoma y kokoro

-bien que comienze el segundo partido- dijo inui

-de acuerdo – decían los tres mientras se levantaban

Todos los jugadores estaban en posiciones

-sakuno quieres ganar – pregunta kokoro a su compañera

-si eso es lo que quiero-respondio sakuno con determinación

Sakuno y ryotaro estaban frente la red mientras que kaido y kokoro estaban al fondo

El partido termino muy rápido kokoro y sakuno coordinaban de maravilla, sakuno era la que marcaba puntos pero kokoro la que defendía y sacaba razón por la cual no tubo mucha participación.

Cuando kaido mando una serpiente kokoro la devolvió con mucha facilidad.

El juego de Sakuno era sencillo pero bien calculado, corría muy rápido.

Ryotaro tenía un estilo como el de fuji pero no lo demostró del todo y como no querría ver a las dos bellezas tomar el jugo prefería que lo hiciera su compañero, que sin ninguna razón le mandaba miradas furiosas ya parecía Ryoma

Ganaron sakuno y kokoro con una mínima diferencia como kokoro no jugo con todo su potencial pero lo noto fuji

Kaido tomo el jugo y se desmayó, ryotaro como si nada

Como ya iba a anochecer todos se despidieron y se fueron, kokoro había convencido a sakuno de que fueran a su casa para cenar.

Antes de irse como momo y eiji se había recuperado felicitaron a las ganadoras pero no fue lo único que hicieron

**00000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

-oye kokoro- dice momo

Ella sabia de que querrían hablar los escucho y para ahorrarse tiempo les respondio directamente

-a ustedes si querían preguntarme la relación que tengo con ryoma somos muy cercanos pero no somos novios- dijo kokoro

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para todos.

Como la oportunidad de fuji se fue al agua quizo usar otra estrategia.

-kokoro ¿me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita?-no pudo continuar fue interrumpido

-lo siento fuji lo aceptaría con gusto pero ahora no estoy para esas cosas-flechazo al castaño pero no por esa respuesta se rendiría

Ambos se despidieron como si de amigos se tratase

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Sakuno había llamado a su casa diciendo que llegaría eso de las ocho.

Tanto kokoro como ryotaro vieron en sus celulares que tendrían un invitado.

-bueno sakuno tu decias que eras mala jugando tenis tenis pero me parecio que jugaste muy bien- comentaba ryotaro mientras kokoro abria la puerta de la casa

- si yo he estado practicando y mejore mucho-decia sakuno natural que al parecer los yamamoto le infundían tranquilidad.

Al entrar kokoro se dirigio a la parte de atrás y vio a ryoma y el invitado jugando

-¿ryoma que te he dicho de jugar en la casa sin mi permiso?- le dijo a ryoma muy enojada sobre todo por no haberles dicho que había alguien en la casa

Ambos dejaron de jugar kintrao estaba feliz de poder conocer a su anfitriona y mejor estar con ryoma así jugaría cuando quisiera

Sakuno estaba viendo las fotografías de la sala y pudo ver en algunas a ryoma junto a los "yamamoto" mientras las contemplaba algo se subió a su regazo

-m como estas amiga-karupin estaba maullando

Kokoro estaba haciendo la cena al parecer era buena cocinera

-ven sakuno ayúdame a poner la mesa quieres-le pidió kokoro

-claro- pero noto que habían 5 platos y ellos eran 3

-si somos cinco después te los presento-le dijo kokoro

Los yamamoto se había sentado al igual que ella llego un tal kintaro que se presentó a todos ya que no lo conocían pero ella no esperaba ver a la siguiente persona era ryoma que sin saludar ni nada se sento a su lado. Sakuno quedo en un tipo trance que quien sabe cuánto duraría.

**ahora respondo rewies  
**

kuriko-chan si me dio pena que se vaya tomo pero esra para acomodar mejor al historia y aqui esta la conti tal como la pediste

.gomez como habras leido no son nada bueno sentimentalmente y ay me di una pasada espero que te haya gustado el capi

AnikaSukino 5d no no lo son ni nunca lo seran espero que se te hayan aclarado las dudas

Janita-chan descuida las criticas si supieras mi edad te sorprenderias mucho y ryotaro creo que todos los hombres son asi y te busque en face pero son tres y no se cual eres

Hinata-Sakuno cuantas mas criticas constructuvas me esperan mm descuida no es incesta la verdad a mi tambien eso me asusta y respecto a lo de fuji sera pa la proxima espero que este tambien te haya gustado

al parecer tengo tiempo todavia no llegan mis padres detestan verme en la compu:( no se quien dijo que kokoro parecia bipolar hacerto eso queria dar a conocer y perdon la demora me explico corregi el capi 2 veces mi hermano lo borrro el primero y el segundo no guardo despues escribi otro capi el cual tampoco guardo peropara no atrasarme lo subi este solo con algunos retoquesno todos espero que les haya gustado bye:P


	6. Chapter 6 Ayuda!

**Hola como estan yo muy bien al fin tuve tiempo para escribir mi familia fue a la piscina y yo me quede un pequeño sacrifio espero les gute gracias a los que comentan y los que no comentan pero se que an leido este fic bueno no los atraso mas a leer se a dicho**

**Capítulo 6 ¡Ayuda!**

Como había llegado a esa situación se suponía que cenaría con dos personas que le caían bien, pero término sentada al lado de la persona que menos quisiera ver en ese momento.

Se propuso olvidarse de él ¿pero cómo sería posible si a cada momento lo veía?

Pensó que lo más apropiado seria pasarla tranquilamente ignorándolo por completo tal como él hizo con ella.

Pero habían muchas preguntas que la inquietaban ¿Qué hacía en casa de loa Yamamoto o que hacían ellos en casa de él si no tienen el mismo apellido? ¿Qué relación tenían que se trataban con tanto informalismo? Y otras parecidas. Estaba empezando a sentir remordimientos, quizás. Siguió como si nada hubiera pasado salió de su trance y estaba hablando animadamente con los Yamamoto y Kintaro

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Ryoma al entrar al comedor noto a alguien más a cierta castaña que al verlo se sonrojo al, algo que aumento su ego. Pero al instante se molestó esa chica con carita angelical le hacía recuerdo a "ella" una de las personas a quien ahora detestaba más que cualquier cosa.

Al ver la semejanza que había entre ellas dos, la trataría como a "ella". Por esa razón estaba más frio que otras veces y eso lo noto kokoro pero no solo ella su hermano igual lo noto.

Lo cual no le agrado, que tratara mal a una de sus invitadas era lo que más le molestaba, pero al mirarla fijamente noto el gran parentesco de cierta persona que le ocasiono gran daño a Ryoma, entonces comprendió la razón de su enfado.

Toda la cena transcurrió tranquila Sakuno al ser ignorada por Ryoma, ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

Mientras el aún estaba en Japón, ella en reiteradas ocasiones siempre era ignorada como ahora. Lo cual le causo mucho enfado y prefirió ignorarlo.

Entablo una agradable conversación con Kintaro quien al parecer también asistiría a Seigaku. Según lo que entendió su familia se mudaría a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo y como no habían llegado sus padres se quedó en casa de kokoro.

Esto le dio una pista a Sakuno. Los Yamamoto quienes llegaron recién, tenían a Kintaro por invitado. Pero entonces que hacia Ryoma ahí. Prefirió dejar esas dudas para después.

Sakuno se marchó, no quiso que la acompañaran. Ya que vivía cerca a unas dos manzanas.

-Chau Sakuno nos veremos el lunes

-si chau Kokoro adiós Ryotaro

-Adios

Ambos la habían acompañado hasta la puerta. Tras que la cerraron se miraron a los ojos.

-Ryoma- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y no con un tan buen tono que digamos

Kintaro ya tenía preparada su habitación y después de cenar se fue a esta a dormir temprano ya que tenía mucho sueño.

Una vez kokoro y Ryotaro hubieron levantado la mesas y lavado los platos, cada cual se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Ryoma estaba en su cuarto esperaba que kokoro no lo molestara de nuevo. Aunque la conocía de la vida no lograba acostumbrarse.

Ryotaro llego se acostó en su cama mientras escuchaba por su iPod. Su habitación era muy espaciosa, en una esquina estaba un teclado, una guitara electrónica, y algunos instrumentos más. Su cama eras espaciosa, su dormitorio tenía un color azul opaco, por lo cual destacaban sus pertenencias en tonos oscuros. Si tenía ocho poster era poco, iban desde cantantes hasta actrices. En algunos estantes que tenía, se veían muy pocos libros.

Una gran desventaja del largo cabello de kokoro, es que siempre tenía que peinarlo antes de acostarse. Un verdadero fastidio.

Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera, observaba su habitación la habían decorado de la misma forma que en USA. Se había traído toda cuenta de libros sobre todo novelas, tenía un color melón claro, su laptop ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su mesita de noche a la cual le seguían una infinidad de libros de toda clase de temas y tamaños, se estaba levantando para poder encender su laptop, pero recordó que tenía que hablar con Ryotaro y saldar una deuda pendiente.

Lo encontró escuchando música, sinceramente si no estaba dibujando o componiendo escuchaba música.

Al parecer noto su presencia y dejo a un costado su iPod y le dio un espacio en su cama

-Taro ríndete porfa- ya me duelen los ojos-rogaba no suplicaba

-No ya paso un día y tú crees que a mí no me hace calor-me quiero sacar esta cosa-lo dijo de manera similar

-no seas orgulloso siempre soy yo la que pierdo te toca a ti-se frotaba sus ojos con desesperación.

-!cuidado te puedes lastimar!-Taro hacía notar su preocupación.

-de acuerdo para que ninguno pierda nos lo quitamos a la cuenta de tres-lo decía Ryotaro mientras ambos se paraban-uno dos tres

En la cama de Ryotaro reposaba una peluca color azul verdoso y nos lentes de contacto azules.

-es bueno sacarse esa cosa- dijo ryotaro mientras se pasaba su mano sobre su cabello nagro con reflejos rojos

-si-respondio la peliroja mientras se acostaba en la cama

Estuvieron un momento hablando de todo lo que paso de la cena, de su invitado parecía agradable y…

De Sakuno ella parecía buena persona como para no agradarle a Ryoma eso era lo que mas les intrigaba.

Prefirieron dejar sus dudas para el día siguiente kokoro se fue a su habitación tenían que levantarse temprano para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Sakuno camino todo el recorrido a su casa como fuera de. Si se sentía extraña, volver a ver a una persona que amaba, no, ama con todo su corazón, vuelva con otra chica no era la mejor idea de una cena que digamos.

Cuando llego vio una nota su madre llegaría tarde de nuevo, siempre pasaba al principio quiso llamar a tomoka pero cambio de opinión. Lo mejor sería acomodar un poco la casa y luego descansar, ya que mañana tenía que trabajar.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Todos nuestros personajes durmieron como angelitos.

Nanako había llegado eso de las una de la madrugada, al parecer tuvo mucho trabajo en la clínica.

En la mañana llegaron los padres de Ryoma no tuvieron el mejor recibimiento de parte de él pero de kokoro y ryotaro sí.

Para fortuna de ambos no hubo nada inusual solo que kintaro asusto a todos gritando que ryotaro no era el sino que era un clon de los alienígena que tenia el pelo color rojo, aparte de eso nada más.

Estuvieron un rato conversando mientras rinko hacia el desyuno

Todos, la pareja kokoro ryotaro kintaro y en contra de su voluntad ryoma estarían toda la mañana conociendo tokio cosa que hubieran ahorrado si ryoma lo hubiera hecho.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

La maldita alarma no dejaba de sonar eran las seis estab fresco ideal para dormir pero si quería tener un rato libre tenia que comenzar temprano.

Sakuno se levanto se ducho e hiso todo lo necesario para estar presentable, en un trabajo como el suyo se necesitaba amabilidad lo cual tenía y buen equilibrio lo cual le faltaba.

Desayuno con su madre, era agradable.

Hikari ryuzaki tenía mucho parentesco con su hija se le notaban los años pero aun asi no perdia su aire juvenil.

Tenia el cabello igual que el de sakuno solo que algo corto hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran negros.

-que pasa sakuno hoy estas muy distraída-diijo hikari preocupada que sakuno rompiera algo era normal pero que lo hiciera dos veces seguidas era raro.

Por un momento dudo pero después supo que era mejor que lo ocultara asi no la preocuparía

-no es nada mamá, ya voy al trabajo-

-sakuno sabes que no es necesario que trabajes, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y de sobra-

-si… pero yo no quiero que se me haga costumbre ya lo sabes quiero aprender a valerme por mi misma-

-estoy segura segura que sabes hacerlo, ve o te despedirán por atrasarte- esto lo dijo riendo

Era verdad llegaría tarde dejo lo que ensucio en el lavadero y salio corriendo

-chau mamá cuando vuelva los lavo

Llego corriendo por poco no alcanzaba el bus ahora estaría 10 minutos sentada en el bus y como no trajo nada para entretenerse no pudo evitar pensar en ryoma

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, habían ido a muchos lugares en poco tiempo.

Almorzaron conversaron rieron de todo un poco. Ahora era el tiempo de la siesta, pero kokoro ni kintaro querían dormir y ryotaro propuso que bañaran a karupin.

-si, la gatita, quiero bañarla-decia kintaro muy emocionado

-claro yo igual, ten – kokoro le alcanzaba unas toallas de la gata y algunos champús

Lo primero sería atraparla, lo que hizo ryotaro la entretuvo jugando, la subio en su regazo la llevo al baño cerro la persiana y entra los tres la metieron en la tina con agua y chapu en un descuido de ellos la gata se subio en el inodoro y sacudió la espuma que tenia encima dejando a todos y dodo con espuma.

Entre ellos se miraban y se reían, terminaron de bañarla y ahora eran ellos lo que necesitaban un baño.

Afortunadamente habían tres baños uno para la pareja, otro en el pasillo y otro para los invitados.

Cada uno tomo el que le pareció más conveniente.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

En su trabajo no la necesitaron mucho por lo cual se fue antes de lo normal.

Sakuno volvió a su casa para almorzar su madre cocino ese dia, cosa que agradecia. Comio lavo los platos, su madre se fue a trabajar, trabajaba todas las tardes.

Cuando disponía bañarse sono su celular, no queria contestar era tomoka si contetaba lo mas probable es que le hablara de ryoma y viniera en un avión de vuelta a japon y si no contestaba lo tomaría como si se hubiera enfadado con ella. Asi que contesto

-hola tomoka

-sakuno esperaba tu llamada ayer pero no contestabas por eso te llamo

-si todo esta bien por aquí en realidad estaba a punto de ducharme

-entonces bien que te llame antes te tardas un siglo bañándote

-si cierto

Asi hablaron un rato media hora mas o menos de todo un poco

-a y cuando llegue mis primas vinieron con un amigo y es muy guapo se llama Derec es genial no y toca la guitarra excelente

- me alegro por ti el dia que te ibas conocí a un par de hermanos que parecen buena gente

-que bien espera hermanos un chico contame como era el-se alteró notablemente tomoka la primera fase de su plan e estaría cumpliendo

-ella es yamamoto kokoro y el yamamoto ryotaro el el el – comenzó a tartamudear recordó que lo confundió con ryoma

-el que no acabaste sakuno

-el es apuesto alto de america creo tenia un acento raro su cabello era verde azulado y sus ojos color ambar…

America ambar ryo casi le da un paro cardiaco, lo describia como cuando hablaba de ryoma mala señal

-a y van a ir a seigaku

Y seigaku si existía la posibilidad de que ese chico fuera cercano a ryoma estaba perdida no quería que le pasara algo a su amiga

-lo siento saku tengo que colgar se esta acabando mi crédito adiós

La noto nerviosa dijo algo malo, por lo menos no le hablo de ryoma

Supuso que de verdad se le acabo el crédito e hizo todo lo que tenia planeado.

Mañana entraría al colegio y quizás se toparía con ryoma, prefirió pasar el resto de la tarde ocupada para no pensar en eso.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Kokoro olvido traer su ropa al baño y tuvo que salir envuelta en una toalla le llegaba hasta medio muslo pero era lo único que tenia. Ella se metio al baño del pasillo asi que llegaría antes a su habitación.

Estaba caminado y en eso kintaro sale de su cuarto, kokoro se sonrojo algo raro pero quien no delante de un chico con su cabello mojado y su camisa desabotonada

-kokorochan necesitas que te ayude- dijo kin mientras se acercaba a ella

-no, no es necesario tranquilo-se dirigió velozmente a su habitación dejando en kintaro una extraña sensación

Tonta, tonta, tonta se decía reiteradamente a si misma no pensó en eso que su invitado estaría en el pasillo porque no le hablo a su hermano como hacia siempre, por lo menos eso paso y no causo nada en el si eso era lo mejor olvidar lo que paso.

Toc toc toc escucho en su puerta en ese momento se estaba peinándose

-pase

-por que simpre que entro a tu cuarto te estas peinando

-coincidencias taro coincidencias

-si hablando de coincidencias como piensa explicarle a sakuno lo de yamamoto lo cual causaste

-a eso ella parece una buena chica si se lo explico entenderá

-lo que digas loca-se fue corriendo al pasillo cerrando la puerta mientras el peine chocaba estrepitosamente contra ella

-no estoy loca- si siempre pasaba cuando kokoro hacia algo por diversión que después tenia que arreglar la llamaba loca

Toc toc toc otraves ya tenia su peine listo por si acaso

-estas desocupada kokoro-era rinko

-si pasa-mientras ocultaba el peine

-ten te traía el uniforme que tendras que usar mañana-ponia el uniforme de seigaku en la cama

-¿uniforme?en america no usaba uniforme

-pero aquí tendras que usarlo

-Pero pero de acuerdo detesto los uniformes-lo decía de mala gana

-espero que no tengas ese humor mañana o espantaras a todos-rinko gozaba hacerla enojar

-esta bien y por cierto encontré estas en el sofá ayer no estaban –lo dijo irónicamente mientras le entregaba las revistas de nanjiro

-otra ves crei que me había desecho de todas baja ya vamos a cenar

Cenaron el ambiente era tenso y nanjiro tenia un notable chinchon en la cabeza quizás se debía a eso.

En toda la cena kokoro estuvo ideando un plan para vengarse de ryotaro por llamarla loca y de ryoma por tratarla con indeiferencia en el paseo, no por nada la llamaban genio.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Toda la noche noche durmió tranquila algo raro siempre tenia algún sueño o pesadilla pero se durmio bien olvido reprogramar la alarma y estaba despierta a las seis de la mañana lista con sus trenzitas ,cambiada bañada y todo.

Bajo a desyunar su casa no era muy grande pero tenia algunos lujos lo cuales a veces disfrutaba pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo ahora.

Supuso que lo mejor seria ir al colegio a si conocería a los nuevos que la parecer ese año serian muchos, opto por ir por la ruta larga asi tardaría en llegar y no la llamarían nerd por llegar temprano

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000s** Se levantó antes que todos se alisto para ir al colegio, afortunadamente el cuarto de ryoma era el mas cercano a la puerta seguido por el de ryotaro asi podría escapar más rápido.

Invento un sistema que al jalar una cuerda se accionaban dos pistolas de agua cada una en el cuarto de sus victimas.

Se puso al final del pasillo estiro de la cuerda y dos gritos de molestia se escucharon por toda la casa, era su señal tenía que huir.

Salio de la casa corriendo siguiendo una dirección larga así ellos se irían por la corta y no la encontrarían. Lo tenia todo calulado siguiendo esa ruta llegaría 30 minutos antes de que toque el timbre tiempo suficiente.

A lo lejos pudo ver una figura seguida de un lujoso auto supuso quien sería esa figura

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

Sakuno se sentía observada cosa que la ponía nerviosa quizás eran sus nervios de encontrarse con ryoma asi que s puso sus audífonos al máximo volumen.

De un momento a otro estaba apoyada en la pared con alguien deteniéndola, siendo acorralada.

-primor a donde pensabas ir, creíste que te la pondría fácil después de avergonzarme no yo sé que me deseas –mientras quiso besarla

-suéltame

-no quiero sé que me necesitas y yo a ti- mientras comenzaba a subir su mano de la mitad de si muslo a su trasero

-no me toques ayuda -grito eso la desesperaba vio un auto al lado de la calle y le hizo señas

-no hagas mientras le tapaba la boca- eso quieres despertar a todo el vecindario ese es mi auto si quieres te llevo a mi casa y

Alguien atrás de el le pateo en sus partes

-no hagas eso kokoro .sakuno no quería que les pasara lo mismo que a ella

De un rápido movimiento agarro a la peliroja steniendo a ambas en su poder

-me la pusiste difícil corazon-se dirigía a la peliroja- ahora a cual de las dos elijo

-sueltame desgraciado-dijo kokor mientras le escupio la cara

-te resistes asi me gustan mas- lo dijo mientras le lamia una parte del rostro, se dirigio a la personas del auto-ven ayúdame y después nos turnamos


	7. Chapter 7 Desesperación

**hola perdon por la tardanza realmente no tuve tiempo de nada, me dio una obsesion conpulsiva de animes y vi todo otde nuev tres animes mas, mucha presion en el cole mi familia y todo en fin, mas vale tarde que nunca o no. les dejo leer y gomen sumimasen gomenasai sorry pardomi plis lo siento no se deir en mas idiomas; por las personas que no entendieron el anterior capi, una aclaracion los *** significan cambio de escenario y timpo y algunos detalles que no mencione en el anterior capi y perdon si hay errores nos vemos abajo. CUALQUIER SUJERENCIA O CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ME LA HACEN SABER.**

_**Capitulo 7 Desesperacion**_

Sakuno estaba muy asustada no por ella, sino por Kokoro, no sabia en que momento habia llegado solo sabia que ahora esos dos chicos las estaban llevando a la fuerza para el auto. No queria saber que les harian y para colmo el primer dia de clases. El rubio la sostenia a ella y a kokoro el chico de cabellos castaños.

No entendia por que el chico estaba alli, creia que eso habia quedado en el pasado pero al parecer el no lo olvido.

**00000000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000**

Era de noche aproximadamente las diez para ser exactos. Sakuno era literalmente arrastrada por su amiga Tomoka Osakada, a un pequeña discoteca en una de las zonas mas concurridas de Tokio.

-Tomo-chan no deberiamos estar aqui nuestros padres se enfadaran, ni siquiera tenemos edad para entrar-la joven de miraba carmesi lo decia con mucho temor

-pero que dices saku no dijiste que querias divertirte que mejor lugar para ir que este, donde nadie nos conoce y ni siquiera nos recordaran-al parecer tomoka estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea que no media concecuencia de los problemas que tendrian-ademas no piden identificacion y nosotras parecemos mayor de lo que realmente somos

Al final sakuno entro a la discoteca, era demasiado oscura pero se podia ver algo,la musica en alto volumen, estaba lleno de muchos jovenes, claro que todos mayores que ellas.

La razon por la que estaban alli, perder una simple apuesta con tomoka. No hace muchos dias atras acababan de terminar tercer grado, los padres de ambas estaban de viaje y lo que se suponia seria una pijamada termino en una ida a la discoteca. Tomoka queria celebrar haber pasado de año o al menos esa fue la excusa que utilizo.

Cuando entraron nadie les presto atencion, fueron y se sentaron directamente en la barra.

Al poco rato algunas miradas se posaron sobre ambas especialmente en sakuno.

-oye tomo ¿no crees que esto es un poco escotado? no me gusta como me miran esos chicos-le comento sakuno completamente sonrojada

Sakuno no estaba acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de ropa tenia una blusa color calipso apegada al cuerpo que no tenia tiros muy rebeladora y una minifalda negra acompañada de unos tacos con plataforma del mismo color , todo se lo habia prestado su amiga ya que asi nadie las reconoceria si se vestian de una forma diferente.

Tomoka tenia una vestimenta my parecida a la de sakuno blusa del mismo modelo color rojo , una minifalda mas corta que la de sakuno color negro brilloso y unas botas color negro con taco.

La del lunar dirigio su mirada a quienes menciono sakuno, realmente les estaban mirando,eso le alegro quizas al fin lograria bailar un poco

-no, no es eso lo que pasa es que quieren bailar contigo,- djo tomoka luego pidio dos coca colas una para cada una

Esos jovenes estaban parados observando cada movimiento que hacian, pero al rato tomaron accion se dirigieron a ellas

-tomo vienen hacia aqui-sakuno estaba algo nerviosa empezo a arrepentirse de estar alli

-ves te dije van a sacarnos a bailar, que bien si sigo sentada aqui me desmayare pronto-tommoka se paro se dirigio a los dos jovenes les susurro algo a sus oidos uno se fue con ella a la pista de baile

El chico que se diriga a sakuno era de buena apariencia tenia el cabello rubio complextura delgada, tenia una sonrisa en su boca y era ligeramente mas alto que ella.

-que pasa te has aburrido de estar aqui-se sento en el asiento que antes ocupaba tomoka-tu amiga-dirigio su cabeza en la direccion que se fue tomoka-dijo que te gustaria bailar pero eres timida para hacerlo

sakuno no podia creer que tomoka le alla dicho eso a un completo desconocido quien al parecer tenia unos dos años mas que ella

el joven se paro extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-vamos no te voy a moder-sinceramente ese chico parecia agradable asi que acepto

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile pudo ver a tomoka bailando con el otro chico, al parecer se divertian.

Bailo un rato con aquel chico, odiaba admitirlo pero le agradaba. Mientras bailaban conversaron se entero que el estaba de vacaciones en Japon ya que vivia en America, mejora asi quizas no se volvieran a encontrar.

-vaya yumiko si que bailas bien-le decia Toma ya que asi se llamaba el chico, Sakuno en un monento se sonrojo una por el comentario y otra por que le dio un nombre equivocado

Despues de bailar se dirigio a la barra donde estaba sentada tomoka

-Y ¿que tal te divertiste?-tomoka no podia aguantar la curiosidad habia visto como bailan era agradable verlo en realidad parecian novios, una pequeña esperanza de que su amiga olvidara al ambarino surco su mente

-si creo-murmuro muy bajo sakuno se habia dejado llevar, tiempo que no bailaba asi

-si claro, con quien baile se llama shin y sabes que...-tomoka se puso a habla sobre como le gustaria conquistar al chico

Realmente tomoka era una loca enamoradiza ayer le habia dicho que queria estar con horio y ahora ni siquiera 20 horas despues estaba hablando de otro chico.

Se la paso escuchando pero despues algo mas capto su atencion al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba Toma haciendole señas para que se le acercara, al parecer queria bailar de nuevo.

Fue donde Toma lo que paso despues fue lo que la sorprendio mas

-que bien que viniste primor -claramente su aliento olia a alcohol ya no tenia la sonrisa agrdable que tenia antes-quieres bailar de nuevo-mientras la agarraba de la cintura e intentaba darle un beso en la boca

Rapidamente sakuno se desvio de el, eso no tenia buena pinta

-que pasa primor ya no quieres bailar con migo quizas quieras otra cosa-le dijo mientras le lamia el cuello

Eso provoco una corriente a traves de su espina, una de terror. Se sentia como gelatina sus piernas no le respondian y estaba siendo arrastrada por Toma a una salida. El al notar que no replicaba ni se movia lo tomo como un permiso para continuar.

No veia a Tomoka por ninguna parte quizas hubiera ido a bailar con shin.

-sueltame-un pequeño murmullo salio de ella mientars el subia su mano por su muslo-¿Que haces?

-que crees que hago-dijo el rubio con una voz excitaba

Eso no era bueno nada bueno , pero estaba completamente paralizada, en un ataque de adrenalina logro tomar control de su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada

En ves de apartarse la agarro mas fuerte

-eso me gusta hazlo de nuevo-rapidamente la estaba llevando a la salida

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue patearle en una pierna antes de ser jalada hacia atras , alejandose de Toma

-que rayos haces shin-dijo completamente enojado el rubio, le habian arruinado la noche.

-estas ebrio Toma no sabes lo que haces-le dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigia a sakuno

-ve con tu amiga yo me encargo- le dijo a sakuno

Ella se quedo inmovil no sabia que hacer, despues todo paso muy rapido al parecer alguien habia visto lo que toma queria hacerle y llamaron a la policia ya que en la entrada se veia la luz de la sirena, quizas no fue lo unico que los alerto para cuendo las vio toma estaba agarrando a shin del cuello contra una pared.

tomoka aparecio detras de ella arrastrandola hacia atras.

No necesito que le diga nada, ambas salieron de la discoteca mientras veian como la policia entraba y esposaba a toma y otros chicos mas al parecer el no era el unico que estaba peleando esa noche.

Llegaron a la casa de tomoka ella se disculpo por abligarla a ir.

sakuno estaba triste por toma, estaba ebrio y seguro lo llevarian a la carcel, por lo menos, sabia que no se encontraia con el o al menos eso pensaba

**000000000000000FIN FLASH BACK00000000000000000000**

En la casa de los Echizen dos jovenes no estaban muy felices por la forma en que kokoro los habia despertado, uno en especial: ryotaro. Era comun que kokoro hiciera ese tipo de bromas a ryoma pero no a ryotaro. El cual no sabia la razon de ella.

Ryotaro vio que faltaba mucho tiempo para comenzar a prepararse para su primer dia de clases, en realidad kokoro habia ideado bien su plan se levantaria temprano y tanto que a ryoma como a ryotaro les ganaria la flojera, al enojo de perseguirla. El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa, realmente su hermana sabia tomar control sobre ellos.

Lo mas razonanable para el fue alistarse y despues estaria escuchando musica y asi lo hiso.

Una vez estuvo completamente listo bañado cambiado lo cual lo hiso muy rapido, decidio hechar un vistazo a la habitacion de kokoro. Lo que encontro no le extraño sobre su escritorio tenia unas notas sobre como realizar la broma pero algo llamo su atencion, a un lado habia un mapa de tokio mostraba una ruta larga que iba desde la casa echizen hasta seishun gakuen y pasaba segun le habia dicho ryoma por un barrio peligroso. Esto le asusto a ryotaro e inmediatamente quiso llamar a kokoro pero le llego un mensaje de ella:

"oye taro q tal la broma? bno vras stoy n la calle kaiken ya dbes haber visto l mapa buscam acabo d vr un auto hacercarse a sakuno m da mala spina xfa ven aqui lo antes posible ire a investigar"

no puede ser- penso para si ryotaro, kokoro dijo que iria a "_investigar" _y siempre que decia eso terminaba en problemas, rapidamente se fue corriendo sin perder tiempo, siguiendo la ruta del mapa, sin importarle que casi pisa a karupin y que todos lo miraban xtrañados. Kokoro dijo que incluso sakuno estaba involucrada rogo que kokoro se haiga equivocado lo cual no ocurria a menudo por no decir nunca.

Sakuno vio todo lo que paso en camara lenta, como eran arrastradas ella y kokoro al auto por toma y el otro chico, no le gusto cuando dijeron "_nos turnamos"¿ _turnarse para que? no queria saberlo seguro no era nada bueno. Ella queria hacer algo disculparse por lo que le paso a toma, disculparse con kokoro por haberla traido a una situacion asi pero su cuerpo no le respondia. Lo unico que podia hacer era escuchar el monton de maldiciones y malas palabras que kokoro le dirigia a ambos chicos.

-vaya vaya si que habias sido hermosa corazon crei que tu hermano me mintio- dijo toma quien estaba sentado en los asientos de atras en medio de sakuno y kokoro.

kokoro guardo silencio ¿realmente su hermano conocia a ese tipo? debe de ser mentira una completa mentira kokoro se negaba a aceptarlo, era simplemente imposible.

-¿no te lo habia dicho corazon? quizas no confia en ti- esas palabras hicieron enfadar a kokoro.

Sakuno por otro lado no podia estar mas impresionada ¿que cosas mas no sabia de los yamamoto?o mejor dicho ¿que mas no sabia de ryotaro? solo lo recordaba por confundirlo con ryoma y que era hermano de kokoro, sinceramente no le habia presto atencion.

El rubio saco su celular y marco velozmente un numero.

Ryotaro estaba desesperado siguio el camino que le indicaba el mapa y faltaba poco para para llegar al colegio. Recorrio el mismo camino dos o tres veces, eso no era nada bueno, rogaba a todo lo que existia que ellas estubieran bien.

En eso escucho sonar su celular

-moshi moshi

-hola ryotaro tiempo que no me hablabas-se escucho una voz con cierto tono de ironia.

Justo en ese perturbador momento tenia que llamarle aquel tipo, suficiente con tener a su hermana desparecida.

-que quieres-le respondio de manera ruda.

-que quiero? pues muy facil saber porque justo en la cuspide de nuestro negocio...-no pudo continuar ryotaro lo callo

-querras decir tu negocio toma tu me metiste en eso y yo me sali, no te afecto en nada-ese tipo ya lo estaba enojando.

-tranuilo, oye cambiando de tema nunca me presentaste a tu familia supe por otros medios que tu hermana es un corazon-usando nuevamente ironia

Era el colmo buscando desesperadamente a su hermana y el muy pend... dichoso tipo hablaba de ella. Justo cuendo iba a colgar penso un poco ¿que razones tenia para llamarle? ninguna ¿y para preguntar de su hermana? menos y entonces por que hablaba de ella era era era por...

-!tienes a mi hermana!-grito desesperado por el telefono, todo atisbo de paciencia que hubiera tenido desaparecio

-oye tardaste en darte cuenta, y creeme-mientras acariciaba la mejillida kokoro-no solo tengo un corazon sino tambien un primor y creeme que lo voy a aprovechar-en ese momento colgo el telefono

El esta aqui-pensaba muy preocupado y molesto. Su primer error fue creer que toma era buena persona o al menos lo creyo al principio. Ambos por culpa de toma se habian metido en un buen lio en america y como lo habian usado como peon lo dejaron libre, pero toma tuvo un castigo que aun lo tenia vigente. Y el al parecer venia a buscar venganza con su hermana, una cosa es saber que tu hermana este desaparecida y otra muy distinta que este con tu peor enemigo.

**hasta aqui llegue perdon si es corto pero si no lo subo hoy quien sabe cuando lo suba en mi familia mis padres estan de vacaciones osea no puedo entara a la compu y en este momento se supone que estoy investigando pero igual. gracias por los rewies espero que les alla gustado el capi aunque me parecio relleno y me encantaria que dejaran rewies ya me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar como escritora bueno ahora a comentar rewies**

**anika sukino 5d****: gracias por la recomendacion sinceramente intento mejorar pero parece que en vez de eso empeoro :( espero que no siempre sea asi, y me encantaria que me des tu opinion de este capi bye**

** .gomez: ****muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdon por no hacer cumplir tu deseo ryoma tendra otros momentos para pelear, te lo aseguro, en cuento a kin y koko lo pensare quizas y como pediste aqui esta la conti aunque algo atrasada pero llego mas vale tarde que nunca y me encantaria que me des tu opinion de este capitulo bye**

**Miyu Takada: ****gracias por comentar la tuya igual me encanto espero que este capi tambien te guste bye**

**Hinata-Sakuno****: gomen enserio, gracias por hacerme ver eso eso significa que me falta muuuucho y espero que este capi este mejor para tu agrado y allas logrado entender mejor bye**


End file.
